Don't Mess with Rinny!
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Len, caught with thongs in his hand. Rin's thongs. With Rin, in the room. Things could get steamy, what more can I say? RinxLen TWINCEST.


_A/N: HAZAA! I'm back. What took so long you ask? I really don't know. Well a close friend moved to Spain today and I went to this awesome anime store called "Black Dog Enterprises" in Lubbock, TX. The owner has a black dog, it explains the name. I bought a Lucky Star poster and stayed there for about an hour. XD_

_Sorry, I'm blabbing. But I want you to know this is my longest fanfic to write and the longest I've done. I wrote it for 3 DAYS! My usual is two hours but HOLY COW THREE DAYS! I worked till 2AM for you guys because I love you and I rarely update. -_-; JUST ENJOY AND I'LL SHUT MY MOUTH!_

_**(BTW: YOU NEED TO WATCH SPIRITED AWAY AND COMPLETE THE NEW CHALLENGE I'M POSTING!)**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still not the owner.

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND LEN'S POOPY MOUTH!**

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

The Kagamine twins didn't dare make a noise when Rin entered the room. Len's face was as red as a tomato as he stood there guiltily. He was frozen in a mid step and his eyes were as wide as saucers. In Len's right hand was a small piece of fabric with pink and purple pandas imprinted on them. His left was obviously seen in Rin's underwear drawer.

"…"

"Len?..." Rin asked in a calm voice as she lightly tossed her purse on the floor and sighed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Why are you stealing my underwear?"

"…"

Len was still stiff in panic. She was going to get the "wrong idea"! Len wasn't _really _stealing her undergarments; Kaito forced him to. It was a pretty long story but he may as well throw everything on the table before he gets ran over by their road roller. He should start from this morning.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASH BACK*<em>

I woke up with a lazy yawn and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I jumped and felt startled when I realized the spot next to me wasn't warm. I quickly sat up and glanced around for clues as of why Rin would be missing, we always sleep together and wake up together… OMG, NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS! Anywho~, I finally found some evidence: a sticky note on the door. I hopped out of bed and rushed to the note.

_Len,_

_B back around 4, shopping with Miku! Love ya!_

_-Rin_

I released a sigh of relief and assumed Rin would be safe. I opened the door and finally shuffled downstairs lazily and stumbled into the kitchen. "Hey Len!"

Oh great, Kaito's here.

I groaned in protest of his arrival and opened the fridge to get some banana juice—I hate oranges. Kaito decided to invite himself to the seat in front of my glass. He had his retarded, annoying grin and that goofy expression. I never try to find fault in people or dislike anyone but Kaito was just so… **ANNOYING.** Like, honestly, looking at his constant joy makes me want to murder him! But he looks different somehow…

I opened the cap and poured the yellow juice from the carton into my glass. His eyes flickered for a split second but he returned cheery.

"Hey, uh, Len?" Kaito finally asked. I knew it, he wants something!

I turned around and bent over slightly to put the carton away (I'm shorter that the fridge/freezer okay! Gosh, no need to rub it in…).

"What." I snapped. Kaito flinched and I inwardly smirked at that.

"I-I was just wondering if you…" I sipped my juice and motioned for him to get on with it.

"Can do me a favor?" "Nope!" I stood from the bench and began to head for my/Rin's bedroom. "Wait!" Kaito took my hand into his and got down on one-knee. "Please Len! I need you!" I nearly threw up at the feel of his hand on mine.

I snatched away quickly and fought the urge to slap him.

"K-Kaito, are you gay?" I accused.

Kaito shook his head and stood.

"Please, it's super small!" He pushed. I retreated back to my juice as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I sipped slowly and studied his expression.

"If it's so '_small_' why can't you do it?" I said after placing down my glass. Kaito pouted childishly. So, so annoying. "You're closer to her," He sat in front of me and leaned in closer, checking to make sure no one was listening.

"And I **KNOW **you love her." He whispered. I spit out my juice on his face in a half-accident. "WHAT? WHO?" I shouted. Kaito flailed his arms around desperately to quiet me down. "Shh!" Kaito hushed. He looked around again and grabbed my arm.

I would have pulled away if it weren't for the desire to know who on Earth he was talking about.

Kaito led me into a room with blue walls and blue and white furnishings. His room I'm guessing. He let go of my arm and pushed me down on his bed in a sitting position and he followed. Only then did I notice he had locked and shut the door to the bedroom. "It's obvious you like her, you always look at her longingly and you look so angry and sad when she talks to Mikuo like she does a lot." I racked my brain for people who talk to Mikuo a lot.

I feel in denial, deep down I already have a strong idea of who he's talking about. But it's wrong. And I don't want to admit to something he wasn't even talking about. "And you seem really happy when she's around. You touch her a lot," I flinched. Do I really? I feel like Pedo Bear now…

Kaito seemed to notice my look and blushed deeply.

"N-not like that! I mean her hair and stuff." I dismissed the statement awkwardly and Kaito decided to continue.

"You're always around her, so that's a dead give-away." I clenched the fabric of my PJs in annoyance (I never changed).

"And it doesn't help that you hug her like every day, I think she—"

"Just tell me who!" I finally burst. Kaito looked like he just peed his pants and trembled with a nod.

"R-Rin."

"…"

There was a semi-awkward silence and Kaito shifted nervously. I glared at the teddy bear (Why does HE even have one?) and clutched tighter on my loose pants.

"I swear if you tell her I will wring your neck from that stupid scarf of yours…" I whispered dangerously low. I could literally hear Kaito gulp but he didn't agree. "O-only on one condition." His fearless response shocked me. Usually I could scare him for months… but he always came back after he'd forgotten. He is usually terrified, nonetheless. "You do my favor." I reluctantly asked what the favor was.

He blushed and fumbled with his blue scarf like an idiot. He was a damn man for kami's sake! He's seventeen and I'm fourteen, sadly I'm not as immature as him.

" Well… Miku's birthday is coming up and…" He giggled very un-manly. I face-palmed and sighed. "You're hopeless. Just give it to me, straight and simple." …That sounded so wrong.

"I want to buy her a pair of underwear that she really liked at the mall last week and I don't know her size. I can't ask her for obvious reasons but I can tell she is about two sizes lager than Rin and since you're so close to Rin and you share bedrooms I was hoping you'd get Rin's size because both Miku and Rin are gone today and I can only blackmail you."

Kaito hacked for a second and took a deep breath. I tilted my head and looked into space in confusion.

1

2

3

My brain finally processed what he'd just said. "WHAT? No way am I risking getting my balls chopped off just to get a size for Miku's underwear." I protested and stood up, heading for the door. Kaito blocked the exit with his 6'1 body (Damn his height!). "No, if you don't do it I'll tell Rin about your incest." He threatened. I sighed. Well dang. Rin would hate me or maybe fear me if she knew what I thought of her. She'd feel awkward sharing a room with me and she'd think about times she has undressed in front of me and… Ugh, it'd be a mess.

"Deal." I finally replied. Kaito looked shocked at me answer. "R-really?" "Yes! Just let me leave." Kaito stepped aside watching me intently. "You mean you'll get them for me?" I felt short-patience as usual with Kaito and snapped at him. "I said yes! But d-on't look at them, the last thing I need is a pedophile after my sister." I inwardly kicked myself for turning red while sputtering and being so vulnerable.

Kaito smiled knowingly which annoyed me and smiled happily. "Thanks man!" I rolled my eyes but headed to the kitchen anyways. First I need some juice.

I made a fatal mistake this morning; I decided to wait until 1PM to do my "mission". Kaito was overexcited when I informed him of the start of my mission. I got in "action mode" and wore all black like the epic ninja I am. I slid into the room adding sound effect and I could see Meiko shaking her head at my actions and gulping down a load of sake.

I slid the door closed stealthily. "Now, where's that drawer?" I asked myself as I racked my memory. To be honest, I was a loved Rin… A LOT. To the point of obsession. I've memorized every outfit she owns and where she keeps everything from her favorite bracelet to her bunny slippers. It's just hard not to.

I opened the drawer I remembered seeing her open for such garments. I felt as if I'd just found heaven; it was pretty sickening if I think of it later. But who cares, I'm in Rin's freakin' underwear! They've seen places I've fantasized about for three years…

Wow, definite Pedo Bear.

I picked up a pair that looked lacy and they were see-through. I found another pair that were red and OMFG THEIR THONGS! My eyes nearly popped out of the socket. I do NOT remember these. I gawked at another pair that was frilly and white. They were almost shorts. Why haven't I looked through here before!

After my trip through Wonderland, I picked a pair of white ones with pink and purple pandas printed on. I was shifted through another pair when Rin opened the door. Shit.

We stared at each other in shock and my cheeks instantly flared, along with Rin's. I didn't dare make a move or utter a word. Her keys dropped from her loose grip and she glanced from my to the drawer in quick motions. I. Am. Dead.

* * *

><p>And that is why we're here.<p>

In our room.

With her panties in my hand.

And her thinking her brother in a pervert… which is sorta true when it comes to me and her. What? I can't help if she's hot, it's in her (our) DNA. Rin shifted her weight awkwardly, snapping me back to her question.

"Sh-shouldn't you be at the mall with Miku-nee?" I tried to avoid the subject but she didn't buy it. "I forgot my cell phone." She replied. "Oh…" I began uncomfortably. I avoided her eyes, and she did likewise. "Well, Kaito was asking a small favor and…" I trailed off. This has to be the worst moment of my life. Rin finally glanced at me skeptically for a split second, than looked away.

"He wants my… underwear?" She looked genuinely freaked out. I decided I may as well place the clothing back and close the drawer. I tried to talk at the same time so it would take away from the awkward motions. "Well, he wants the size." I explained. "For Miku." I added as an afterthought.

An awkward silence passed between us.

"Len?" She finally said quietly. "Y-yeah?" I stuttered. Rin shifted again but finally looked at me. "Why didn't Kaito do it?" This detail was a bit easier to talk about. "Obvious reasons, I live with you, I've known you longer and." CRAP! I quickly stopped at "and" but Rin (being Rin) noticed and was suspicious.

"_And?_" She questioned with slight amusement portraying in her eyes. "N-nothing!" I said WAY too quickly. She raised an eyebrow and gazed at me for a moment before replying. "It doesn't seem like 'nothing'." She walked slowly towards me with a small smirk and I felt my mouth dry. Is it just me or is she being slightly seductive?

"Leeeeenn~, answer me." She whispered in my ear, drawing out the "e".

I am officially turned on.

"R-Rin can you please… step b-back?" I said in an almost whisper. I feel sweaty already. Rin pouted in her usually cute way. "Aw~! I just wanted some fun time." She protested. I must be dreaming. I stepped back despite the strong urges to push her onto our shared bed. "You do not know how wrong that sounded." I try to lighten the sudden heat in the room and calm the feeling below my stomach… yeah, there.

Rin smirked seductively again. "I know, but it'd feel so right…"

I squeaked like a nine year old girl when Rin pushed my chest, causing me to fall into the bed. Rin pinned my arms above me head and straddles me before I can get up. "Len…" She half moans, half whispers as she leans down to my neck. I flinched uncomfortably when I feel a twitch _below_. I bit my lip to keep from moaning and tighten my fist to keep from ripping off those WAY too short shorts and ramming into her. I nod so she wouldn't hear my uneven voice. She leans down more and I can easily see her full cleavage, resulting into another twitch.

"If you touch my underwear again I will run you over with my road roller." And with that she stood, grabbed her purse, sun glasses, and left.

I sat up and stared at the closed door in a daze. I smiled a few moments later.

Aggressive. I like.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry guys, no lemon for you! XD _

_I was originally going to make a cute, K rated one-shot, than I wanted to do a lemon, and finally this. I chickened out over the lemon, I don't think I'm a good enough writer to do a lemon on a great couple like them._

_Review to tell me if you want me to write a lemon and I'll try to work my magic though!_

_~*Be Thoughtful*~_

**AND CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU'RE A FAN OR LIKE LEMONS/SMUT/XXX/WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!**


End file.
